A Different Life
by sassykins11261
Summary: Summary Haruhi isn't Haruhi in this story. Her real name is Selena K. Merisona. She comes from a very wealthy family called Merison family. She was born in Mexico but because of family business, she moved to Japan. She's very quiet and shy and very polite. Everything she does is with grace like a princess. Is she a princess?


**Sassykins11261: This is my version of Ouran Highschool Host Club! **

**I do not own Ouran, they belong to their rightful owners! **

"Talking. . ."

_Thinking. . . _

**"Spanish. . ." **

* * *

_Summary _

_Haruhi isn't Haruhi in this story. Her real name is Selena K. Merisona. She comes from a very wealthy family called Merison family. She was born in Mexico but because of family business, she moved to Japan. She's very quiet and shy and very polite. Everything she does is with grace like a princess. Is she a princess? _

* * *

_Starting Today, You Are A Host! _

(Episode 1)

I can't believe there's not one quiet room to study here. You would think since it's a big school there would be one place. But, every room is filled with students talking very loudly. I stop in front of an abandoned music room.

_Finally. _

But when I opened the door, I was greeted by 6 gorgeous guys.

"Welcome." They all said in unison.

I stood there motionless, not knowing what to do.

"Oh my, it seems our guest is shy."

"What's your name, princess?" The blonde one said, lifting my face up towards his. My heart pounded and I felt my cheeks heat up from embarrassment.

"H. . ."

"Yes?"

"H. . . H-haruhi-"

"Actually, her name is Selena K. Merisona. Her father is Richard Merisone. She is from the Merison family. Although her family is rather wealthy, Selena is here due to a scholarship. Selena is 5'3", blodd type is '0' and she is 17 years old. She's from Mexico and she's pure Mexican and the last Aztec princess alive. She moved here due to family business." I was shocked beyond belief at how much the young man knew about me. But relieved that he only knew so little at the same time.

"So, your a real princess?" The blinde holding my chin said. I nodded my head, too shy to speak.

"Why isn't she talking?"

"Is she mute?" The twins said.

"Maybe she doesn't understand us?" The short blonde questioned.

"Can you understand us, princess?" The blonde asked me. I nodded my head again.

"Please speak, let us hear your beautiful voice!" Everyone stared at me, waiting for me to speak.

_What should I say? _

**"Lo siento, pero no soy capaz de hablar tu idioma." **It was silent. Everyone looked to the dark-haired man holding the clipboard.

"She spoke Spanish, her native language. I believe she just apologized because she is not able to speak our language but, she is able to understand us. He said. I started to back away towards the door, but was caught by the blonde.

"How rude of me, princess. For I forgot to introduce ourselves."

"That over there is Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka and next to him is Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka." He pointed over to the twins. "These two are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin twins." Next was the dark-haired one. "This is Kyoya Ootori." Then, he pointed to himself. "And I'm Tamaki Suoh, the King of the host club." I moved my gaze from each guy to the next.

"So which do you like, princess?" I cocked my head to the side confused.

"Do you like, the Silent type?" (Screen turns to Mori)

"The lolita type?" (Screen turns to Hunny)

"The mischevious type?" (Screen turns to twins)

"The cool type?" (Screen turns to Kyoya)

I looked at all the men, still wanting to get out of here.

"Or, do you prefer the King type?" Tamaki said making me jump back and bumping into something. I looked back just in time to see a vase fall. I tried to grab it but I was too slow, and watched the vase crash onto the ground, breaking into millions of pieces.

"Aw man, we were gonna sell that at an auction." My body tensed up at the twins words. "It began at 8 million Yen." I just stared at the vase, my heart pounding at an unbelievable speed. I looked back at the men with an apologetic expression.

**"Lo siento mucho. Voy a pagar el dinero, te lo prometo."**

"What'd she say?" The twins asked Kyoya.

"She said she's sorry and that she promises to pay the money back. But, going on her record it looks like she doesn't use her family's money. She works and pays with the money she earns. So, haw are you going to pay us back?" I thought carefully for a bit.

**"Voy a trabajar para usted hasa wue pague mi deuda." **Again, everyone looked to Kyoya.

"She said that she'll work for us until she pays off her debt."

"That sounds like a great idea!" I lokked over to see Tamaki with his fist in the air.

"Starting today, you are a host!" Inside I was quivering with fear.

_What did I just get myself into? _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later That Day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

So, now I'm a host and my job as a host is to be the motherly figure to Hunny-sepmai, while being the best friend/older sister figure to the guests (The girls of course). So far, based on what Kyoya says, I'm a hit, all the girls love me. They love it even more that I speak Spanish and that everyone gets to see how Mexican Mothers act. I let out a small sigh, already exhausted from the day.

"Uhm, Selena?" I look up to see a couple of girls staring down at me. I take in a breath and put on the slightest smile.

**"Si?" **The girls look at each other smiling crazily and continue. "Uhm, we just wanted to say that we love your long, dark, wavy/curly, brown hair. It's so shiney!"

"Is it soft?" I nod my head, still smiling.

"We also lover you dark blue eyes. It's like fantasy!" I give a soft, feminine chuckle behind my palm.

**"Muchas gracias chicas." **

"What did she say?"

"I think it means thank you?"

"Your welcome!"

I giggled again but stopped short hearing my name being called.

"Oh Selena! Could you come here for a moment?"

I let out a quiet sigh before standing up. I look to the girls standing tall with my hands folded before me.

**"Le ruego me disculpe, señoras." **

I left, leaving a bunch of squealing girls behind. Once I was by Tamaki, I saw that he was seated beside a beautiful girl.

"Selena I'd like you to meet princess Ayanokouji. She's our regular guest."

_I could feel a bad aura coming from this girl. _

I bowed my head looking up and giving my small smile.

**"Es muy agradable conocerte, princesa Ayanokouji." **

Ayanokouji looked confused before turning towards Tamaki.

"Tamaki, what did she say-"

"Oh, Selena that was so cute! You did a wonderful job!" Before Ayanokouji could get a word out, Tamaki sprung up from his seat and gathered me in his arms, spinning me around. While princess Ayanokouji sat in the background dumbfounded.

"Uh, Tamaki. . ." While the girl was trying to get Tamaki's attention, I was suffocating in Tamaki's arms.

**"Ugh-sueltame Tamaki-sempai." **When Tamaki didn't let go, I struggled to get my head out from under his arms.

**"Mmph! Mori-sempai, ayuda me por favor!" **

Right away, Mori took me out of Tamaki's grasp. For a moment, I hung in the air.

"M-mori-sempai, you didn't have to go that far." I was set down when Tamaki continued to talk.

"Come on Selena, let daddy give you a big hug." That caught my attention as I stopped brushing myself off.

**"Que? Papa? Lo siento Tamaki-sempai, pero ya tengo un Padre." **

"Come on, just a little hug."

_Is he even listening to me? _

**"No, ya he dicho que tengo un Padre." **

The bickering went on for a while.

_SPLASH _

_Uh, where's my bag? _

I looked out the window. Something from the very bottom had caught my eye.

_Are you serious? How did it get down there? _

I ran out the room not even noticing the girl from earlier.

"Oh, it's you." I stopped in my tracks and looked to the girl behind me.

"You know the only reason why Tamaki is paying any attention to you is because he feels sorry for you." With out looking back, she walked on. After I got my bag out of the pond, I went back to the music room. Later, I found myself sitting with Ayanokouji. She kept trying to insult me, then a thought came to mind.

"I get it now." Ayanokouji stopped mid-sentence and looked at me, staring me down.

"Your jealous of me." The girl gave me a sneer, grabbed my collar and dragged me to the floor with her. Me on top.

"Somebody help! I'm being attacked!" The room was silent as everyone stared at us, no one moving. All in shock.

"Somebody do something now!" Suddenly, water poured down on us. Tamaki held out his hand helping the girl up.

"Tamaki, you have to do something. Selena had just attacked me." Ayanokouji whimpered. I just sat on the ground and stared at the two, silent as always.

"I'm disappointed in you." Tamaki began, brushing a piece of Ayanokouji's wet hair behind her ear. For a second, I thought he was talking to me, but in reality, Tamaki was actually talking to-

"You threw Selena's bag into the pond." The wet girl flinched, but regained her calm as she defended herself.

"You can't say that. Do you have any proof that I did it?"

"I'm sorry, but we do not allow people who are uncivilized. Until then, you are banned from coming here." It was quiet for a moment as Tamaki's words sunk into the girl's mind. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped short. Tears welled up in her eyes as she turned to run out of the room. But before she left she screamed-

"Tamaki, you idiot!" With that, Ayanokouji left and I never saw her again.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Of Chapter 1 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

* * *

**How'd you like it?! **

**Tamaki: I loved it! **

**Selena: I don't know, I sounded kind of rude to the girl. . . **

**Honey: But Selena that girl was mean to you! **

**Kaoru: Yea, she deserved it- **

**Hikaru: Also- **

**Twins: We were barely in it. . . -_- **

**Sassykins11261: I was trying ok! Cut me some slack! **

**Hikaru: We would if- **

**Kaoru: You would finish your'e other stories. **

**Kyoya: I must admit, I would like to know what happens in _Mai's Complicated, Secret Life._ **

**Mori: I would like to know what happens in _Send Love Through. _**

**Sassykins11261: You too Mori-sempai? **

**Mori: 'Shrugs" **

**Sassykins11261: 'Pinches nose, sighing' Alright, alright! I get it! I would continue ALL of my stories, but no one is writing any reviews, or sending me messages to tell me what they think. So I thought no one cared and stopped reading. So I stopped writing those stories. . . **

**'Crickets'. . . **

**All: 'Runs towards screen, squished but yelling' Everyone who is reading this and you know Sassykins11261 and Zunigsel000 other stories, read them and write revies or send messages so we can find out what happens in our favorite stories! **

**Selena: 'In the background away from the mob looking sweet and innocent' If you would do so, that would be very helpful to Sassykins11261 and Zunigsel000 to continue writing. So, please tell us what you think right away. If it's no trouble I mean. Thank you! **

**Sassykins11261+Everyone: Sassykins11261 does not own us! The only one she owns are the characters she creates! Thank you and remember, tell us what you think along with our author's other stories!**


End file.
